


You Have The Right To Remain Silent

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Drabble, Language, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron hears unfamiliar moaning coming from the living room...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have The Right To Remain Silent

**Author's Note:**

> My way of saying : stop grunting at tennis matches for f*** sake!

“Ooh!!”

“Aah!”

“Ooh, brilliant!”

W-what the bloody fuck is that?

“Aah!”

“Ooh!”

“Harder!”

Harry?

“Aah!”

“Ooooooooh!”

“Yes!”

Has he been drinking Mum’s cider? It’s 4 P.M., for Merlin’s sake! I’ll never work nightshifts again!

“Ooh!”

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!”

“Yes, you’re almost there.”

He’s cheating on me! That fucking bastard!

“Ooh!”

A woman’s voice?!

“Aah!”

Another woman? Well, well. I’m an experiment, eh? I should have known. Fucking four-eyes!

“That’s what Daddy likes.”

Fucking wanker!

Scar-face!

Cocksucker!

“Harry Potter!!! You fu…”

“Hey, sleepyhead. Didn’t mean to wake you…”

“W-what’s this?!”

“Ehm…Women’s semi-finals.”

“…”

“Wimbledon? Tennis? Safina vs Williams?”

“Jees. Guess we’re both pathetic.”


End file.
